Escape From Arkham: Yellow Lantern-Ultimate Despair Junko Enoshima
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: Junko Enoshima has an obsession with Despair and Chaos that it earns her a Yellow Power Ring of Fear which helps her escape from Arkham, May God help us all.


**_Hello True Believers Welcome to my DC Comics/Dangonronpa crossover one shot,_**

 ** _Note: this is a tie in to my Green Lantern/Baka and Test/Death Note triple crossover The Baka The Yandere Kira & The Emotional Spectrum,_**

 ** _Also checkout my friend jboy44's Baka and Test/Green Lantern fanfic From Idiot to Guardians_**

 ** _Now on to the story,_**

* * *

 **USA, GOTTEM CITY, ARKHAM ASYLUM**

"Junko Enoshima, age 18, birth place Japan" says a staff member,

"Yeah i hear shes a real case" says another staff member,

"Yeah hard to believe she was a fashion model in Japan" says staff member 1,

"Yeah to think shes as crazy as the Joker" says staff member 2 "That whole obsession with Despair she has is just scary" he continues,

"Yes also get these she doesn't know who her father is, but the DNA result came a year ago and a few people know" says staff member 1, "Listen, MOTHER: Tomoko Enoshima FATHER:, you ready for this?" said staff member 1

"Sure" says staff member 2,

"FATHER: Jack Napier" says staff member 1,

"What really?! she's Joker's kid?"says staff member 2 in shock,

"Yeah and here's this only a few people know, like a couple of staff members here, Batman, Gordon and the Joker himself" says staff member 1,

"Does Quin know?" asked staff member 2

"No, nether does Enoshima herself" says staff member 1,

"Damn, one thing i know the apple does't fall fair from the tree" says staff member 1,

* * *

 **JUNKO'S CEll**

As Junko sits there in her cell laughing,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh despair, sweet despair" says Junko, "Being lucked in here bring me so much despair" says Junko with delight,

All of a sudden a glowing yellow ring appeared out of no where, as a voice then spoke to her,

"Junko Enoshima of Earth you have a love for Despair and Chaos has earn you A power ring with our corp, for Fear and Despair go hand and hand, now take the ring and the oath will come to you" says the voice, as Junko puts on the ring, an oath comes to her,

 **"** _In blackest day, in brightest night,_

 _Beware your fears made into light_

 _Burn like my power-FEAR'S MIGHT!"_

 _ **INPUT MUSIC ZETSUOUSEI HERO**_

 ** _(As Retro music played in the back ground)_**

As yellow light surrounded Junko, as out change from her pajamas to a black shirt with short sleeves with yellow cups and yellow callor, a yellow bow on left side of her shirt, the a Yellow Lantern Symbol being the top middle button with the rest of the top undone exposing cleavage and the top of a black bra with yellow lace, a short yellow plat skirt, yellow high heel go go boots with black trim black black laces and black heels, a black and yellow tie with the Yellow, her teddy bear scrunchies holding up her pig tails replace with Yellow Lantern symbol scrunchies, and a lose black and yellow tie with a Yellow Lantern symbol in , and her finger nails panted yellow,

 **( _Music gets harder and faster)_**

As Junko's door glows yellow as two guards watch by as yellow spikes emerge out from the metal door, then the door burst forward killing both guards,

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! hold on to your buts people because Junko Enoshima is back" says Junko,

" ** _WARNING PATIENTS ESCAPE THERE BORDERS, PATIENT: JUNKO ENOSHIMA, PATIENT: YUNO GASAI, CAUTION BOTH EXTREMELY DANGEROUS"_** says the intercom,

"HAHAHAHA! LOOKS LIKE THE JUNKO FAN CLUB IS WAITING FOR ME!" says Junko, as whole team of guard wearing riot gear rush in with assult rifles and shotguns,

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!" says one of the guards as they rush to apprehend her, then all of a sudden a wave of yellow energy kill all the guards,

 _ **"CATION DEADLY FORCE IS MANDATORY"**_ says the intercom,

"OH MY GOD! this is more fun then i thought" says Junko with sick and twisted delight as she makes her way to the other levels of Arkham, till she ran into more guards,

"FIRE AT WILL!" says one of the guards, as Junko creats shield constructs around her,

"Oh please, you guys are boring me" says Junko, says Junko as her shields reflect bullets, then big yellow spike constructs killing all the guards, as more come in

 **ROAR! ROAR!**

Junko creates a chainsaw construct killing the guard left and right, as the tries blocking the chain saw with his riot shield but to no avail,

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" scream the guard as Junko cuts him down with the chainsaw, as all of a sudden Junko sees a girl with pink hair tied in twota low long tails on the back who was wearing a black and violet dress with the Star Sapphire symbol in the middle,

"Ah! so you got a ring too huh" says Junko,

"Yuki" muttered the Star Sapphire,

"Oh please don't start with that mushy stuff" says Junko with her nose up, as guards come from both sides as Junko and the Star Sapphire fire rocket constructs on each side,

 **BOMB**

the rockets kill all the guards as body fly every where as Junko and the Star Sapphire split there way Junko leaves of corpses in way down, till she kills the last guard,

 _ **END MUSIC**_

"Awww! over already" says Junko, "Well have to find more fun and Despair some where, WEEEEEEE! " says Junko as she takes off, as The Joker watches from his cell all the the carnage and mayhem his daughter cause,

"Hehe, Junko Junko you sure made a m- Manage Storiesess" says as he walks to then sits on his bed, "Your chip of the old block, daddy couldn't be more proud, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Joker laughs as a yellow trice of light crosses the full moon in the night sky,

 _ **SHE'S COMING...**_

 _ **CHECK OUT THE BAKA, THE YANDERE, KIRA & THE EMOTIONAL SPECTRUM...**_

* * *

 _ **There you have it True Believers my DC/Dangonronpa crossover one shot which is a tie in to my Baka and Test/Death Note/Green Lantern triple crossover the Baka The Yandere Kira & The Emotional Spectrum,**_

 ** _Also check my DC/Future Diary one shot Escape From Arkham:Star Sapphire-Yandere Queen Yuno Gasai,_**

 ** _Now True Believers see you later._**


End file.
